Attachment
by Inkognito97
Summary: The near loss of the love of his life, causes Obi-Wan to realize how little time everybody has and he plans to use every time he has (Code and Council be damned). [Part 1 of 'The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi']
AN: I sadly do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. They belong to Disney, I just play with them! ^^

Any mistakes are my one...

I hope you will like it and I would be happy about receiving a few comments!^^ (Be gentle I haven't written that much slash stories yet... O.o)

* * *

Attachment

"Satine, are you awake?" asked a familiar voice somewhere above her.

Satine Kryze, duchess of Mandalore groaned in annoyance. Apparently not even in death was she able to have peace.

"Come on Satine, I know you are awake," the voice continued.

This was definitely not how Satine had imagined the afterlife. She still felt pain from where the evil creature had impaled her with his black lightsaber. She had always imagined that death would be painless, dying not, but certainly death should be painless.

Now she was being shaken violently, at least it felt like it, "If you don't open your eyes now, sister, then I am going to take that handsome Jedi of yours," the voice said sternly.

Suddenly Satine was wide awake. Did the voice just called her sister and had she really heard the word Jedi?

She struggled to open her eyes and found herself blinking against the light that was only partly blocked by the head of a person leaning above her.

"Oh, when I mention your pretty Jedi, you comply? Good to know!"

"Sister?" Satine asked hesitantly and in disbelief.

"Did you expect somebody else?"

"So it is you… what happened?"

"You gave us quite a scare that's what happened," at Satine's questioning gaze, she continued, "That… that demon ran his lightsaber through you, it is a miracle you survived. We have never been as close as other sisters might have been, but… it was terrible seeing you there, lying in the Jedi's arms. We, me and my followers, landed between your friend and the two demons. You Jedi's hand was glowing strangely and I saw how your wound was closing. It was a miracle… I think without him, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Obi-Wan… he saved me?"

The sisters' gazes locked, "Not only that. You should have seen him, for a moment I thought he was possessed. He handed you to the healers and then turned toward the two demons. The way he battled against this Maul and his pet was astonishing, they stood no chance."

"Did he…" Satine couldn't bring herself to end her question.

"No! Well, almost no. He hit the bigger one very badly, he died because his wounds were to severe, but the Jedi did not exactly kill him… He just turned into green smoke and vanished once he was hit. And for his red friend, well he is currently in prison, tied down and with Force inhibitors in his system. The Jedi is planning to take this Maul with him, back to Coruscant."

"He is still here?" Satine asked hopefully.

Bo-Katan laughed, "Your sweet knight in not so shining armour is still here, yes, but-" She trailed off.

"What? What is it? He is not hurt, is he?" the duchess sat up in her bed.

Physically he is fine, except a few bruises maybe. Mentally… I am not so sure."

"What do you mean?" the duchess wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"He has locked himself away in the room we assigned him. He won't let anybody in, nor does he go out to eat something. I don't know what is going on in that pretty head of his, but it cannot be healthy. Maybe it is just a Jedi thing?"

Satine looked away, "Yes, maybe it is just a Jedi thing." She straightened up again, "I want so see him, Bo-Katan, can you fetch the doctor for me? He shall look at me and let me go."

The red haired woman chuckled, "Still as stubborn as always… I'll go look for him." With that the younger woman smiled one last time at her sister and eventually left the room.

When the doctor finally entered, Satine was loosing the last of her patience. Luckily the doctor only checked the wound, or rather, what remained of it. He had said that the scar will stay, but there was no damage done, apparently were Jedi healing powers very efficient.

After that the blonde woman was swiftly walking through the corridors of her home and everybody who dared to approach her, was impatiently waved away. Satine wanted to be selfish just this once, she wanted to see her Obi-Wan to make sure that he was fine.

A few moments later she found herself before the closed doors of the Jedi's quarters and she knocked. There came no sound from inside the rooms, so Satine decided to go for shouting, "Obi, it's me… please let me in!" not a moment later swung the door open and as soon as had stepped through them, they promptly closed again. She cautiously looked around the hallway and living room, but could not find the Jedi. Only when she looked out of the windows, did the duchess see the ginger haired man kneeling on the balcony, his head bowed.

She carefully approached his slumped figure, "Obi?"

The man's head snapped open. His eyes landed on the duchess, but his gaze was unfocused. Satine did not dare to speak or to move and her patience was rewarded, when Obi-Wan started to blink and when his gaze finally settled fully on her.

"Obi," Satine smiled.

Immediately the Jedi returned the smile and stood up. "Satine," he said breathless, before the duchess found herself in a strong hug. She felt his arms encircling her, one resting between her shoulder blades, the other on her waist. The ginger haired man hid his face in her neck and Satine eventually was able to return the embrace just as fierce.

"You are alright…"

"Yes, Obi. I am well," she tried to assure the still distraught Jedi.

At this word the man pulled slightly away, his eyes roaming her body, searching for any hidden injuries, before his gaze settled on the woman's loving face.

"I was so scared," he mumbled while caressing Satine's cheek with his hand, his eyes holding a hint of sadness in them.

"Obi," but before she could reply, another pair of lips settled on hers.

At first the duchess was too stunned to react, but when her brain finally caught up, she eagerly returned the kiss. Satine was so caught up in the feeling of bliss and the warmth of Obi-Wan that she did not even notice when she parted her lips and when a bold tongue entered her mouth.

The couple eventually had to part away due to lack of oxygen and Obi-Wan rested his forehead on the shorter woman's, panting heavily.

"Obi-Wan…" she mumbled breathless and the Jedi Master smiled at her.

The moment Satine found herself pinned against a wall, with the ginger haired man looming over her. His eyes shone with an almost feral desire and Satine shuddered.

"Satine, you have no idea how much I love you," instead of waiting for an answer, Obi-Wan dived in for another kiss, more demanding and more dominating than the first. He then began kissing the trapped woman's cheek and wandered lower to her collarbone. Satine moaned at the feel of warm and wet kisses and his beard on her skin.

"We… we shouldn't… your Code and my… oh, Obi!" she moaned loud when the Jedi bit her neck, before kissing and licking it apologetic.

"Screw all restrictions, this is about us," he all but growled and Satine's legs would have given up under her, but the strong Jedi held her up. "Let's continue this somewhere else."

Satine nodded and allowed him to hoist her legs up and wrap them around his waist. She immediately slung her arms around his neck and without any effort, Obi-Wan carried the duchess to the bedroom, all the while kissing her.

Satine was dumped unceremoniously on the soft bed and almost immediately was the ginger haired man on top of her, covering her frame with his. The continued to exchange fierce kisses and Satine was only barely aware that the Jedi was removing more and more of her clothing, until she laid completely care under him. She flushed embarrassed under his hungry gaze and she tried to cover herself, but his voice made her stop, "You are beautiful."

Before she could so much as form a reply, his mouth was on hers again, but this time it did not linger. He methodically moved lower until he encircled one of her nipples with his mouth. Satine moaned at the sensation and when he started to lick, suck and bite on it, she was completely lost in desire.

One of his hand started messaging her other breath and his other hand started rubbing circles on her abdomen and slowly moved towards her thighs. His mouth attacked her other breast and at his gentle nudge, Satine parted her legs, gaining the man better access.

The duchess found herself unable to move. The feelings and the desire where too overwhelming and she was sure the man had a Force grip on her wrists, pinning them to the bed. She gasped when one of his fingers started entering her and immediately his mouth returned to hers and he hushed her. Another tongue fight started and soon she wriggled her hips, encouraging him to add another finger.

"Obi-Wan, please," Satine begged and the Jedi pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper.

He shed out of his clothes and Satine took a moment to explore her lover's well defined body. He was muscled and the scars that ran over his body, only added to the picture. Then her eyes landed on his hard cock and she gasped, not quite believing that she was the cause of this.

Obi-Wan cupped her face lovingly, his thumb brushing her cheek, urging her to look into his face. "Are you ready, my love?"

She shuddered at the title and nodded, not quite trusting her voice. The smile he gave her in return was the most beautiful thing Satine had ever seen. Obi-Wan leaned back down, capturing her lips with his. His free hand gently grabbed her waist and suddenly the invisible grip he had on her wrists vanished. Immediately Satine grabbed his shoulder blades for comfort and then she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. He slowly pushed forward and Satine let her head fall back into the pillows, allowing Obi-Wan to nibble her neck.

The Jedi paused and looked at her flushed face, "Are you alright, my love? I am not hurting you, am I?"

Tears of joy came to her eyes when she heard the gentle and worried tone in his voice, "You could never hurt me, my beloved Obi-Wan."

The ginger haired man smiled sweetly and continued his penetration until he was fully sheathed in the duchess body. They both panted heavily and Obi-Wan had to force himself to remain completely motionless so that the blond woman could adjust.

Eventually Satine opened her eyes, she hadn't even noticed that she had closed them in the first place. Her gaze locked with Obi-Wan's. "Move."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nodded. His grip on her waist tightened slightly, but still not enough to leave bruises and he started to move in her slowly. Satine moaned in bliss and she started to rock to Obi-Wan's movement. Eventually she even managed to wrap her legs around his hip, causing the angle to change and both lovers moaned at the new sensation.

Satine was breathless when she felt Obi-Wan enter her deeper then before, but still controlled and slow.

"Faster, my beloved," she urged him and Obi-Wan immediately complied.

With every thrust he became faster and harder and soon both of them were moaning and gasping loudly. Satine had closed her eyes again and she felt him bending down again, nibbling at her neck and then wandering to her ear.

His breath was hot against her ear and he mumbled, "I want to hear you scream my name when you cum."

Satine moaned loudly, she already felt a great pressure building up.

"Obi, I think, I think… I am going to… going to," she screamed when her orgasm hit her and for a moment her vision went white.

Obi-Wan grunted when he felt her clench around his shaft, but continued to thrust into her depths, even when Satine panted under him. A few more thrust and the Jedi felt his release approaching and with Satine's name on his lips, Obi-Wan released his semen in her depth.

Satine heard her lover scream her name when his own release hit him and a moment later she felt something hit and sticky enter her. She moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

She eventually opened her eyes and looked at the bowed head of her lover, who panted heavily and was calming down from his orgasm. When he noticed her gaze on him, he looked onto her face and smiled lovingly at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. He leaned down, as good as his shaking arms allowed him and kissed Satine sweetly. This kiss was slower and sweeter than the heated ones from before and Satine savoured every second of it.

Eventually Obi-Wan pulled his softening cock out of her slightly dripping pussy and laid down next to her. Satine allowed her lover to manoeuvre them so that he was spooning her, with Satine's chest against his muscled chest. The duchess head rested on his arm and with his free hand he covered them up and then encircled her waist, holding her close to him.

"I love you Satine," he mumbled into her hair.

"And I love you Obi-Wan, with all my heart."

Contend and sated, the two lovers fell asleep, save in each others company.


End file.
